the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Element Fission Theorem
Micro-dimensional elemental fission generation theorem invented by key scholars in the Imperian Confederacy and wider universe, and investigated by the likes of the Demonkin. History The theorem was first invented following the discovery of the Luxaus and experiments in its usage on Imperians and other beings. It was found that elemental energy from the helm tended to gather in one portion of a beings' body. Whereas the elemental output from traditional masks, even the Primis, tended to not be significant enough to be detected by conventional machinery, the Avohkii's raw light energy caused many such instruments to short circuit shortly after recording the focal point. Kopaka’s expert magnification tools were used to investigate the source of the energy, and where it seemed to pool and emanate from. An odd organ was found which had been previously undocumented due to there being very few recorded cases of autopsies by researchers of dead bodies. Further analysis seemed to indicate the organ being far denser than conventional physics or biology would allow, yet despite this the organ had no visible impact on a subject unless elemental energy was used, at which point it became the focus of huge outbursts of energy. Previously thought to be a natural ability of all beings, this discovery lead to further experimentation in order to find out what exactly caused this phenomenon. Dubbed the "Kerrin Effect", after the researcher who discovered it, it remained a mystery of Imperian science for many cycles, until the discovery of inter-dimensional transport technology. Through complex usage of the technology in conjunction with elemental energy, it was discovered the organ enjoyed a form of multi-dimensional entanglement whereby, with what limited readings could be garnered, the organ drew its energy. Since the first Imperians had cybernetic implants (as a matter of tradition, these were implanted in all Imperians upon birth) which were later found to channel elemental energy, it was assumed these cybernetics were implanted by the creators of the Imperians to channel this elemental energy directly from the organ. The amount of energy given off by the organ, in conjunction with the circuitry in Imperians, as well as small focuses within weaponry which, individually, functioned as a small particle collider, allowed the user to use this energy and turn it into other elements nigh-instantaneously. In order to fuel such a reaction, scientific observers examined in closer detail the output of energy from the organ and determined that the energy given off would have to be equal to nuclear fission taking place on a colossal scale, and it simply wasn't possible such reactions were taking place, even if in a theorized pocket dimension, and not obliterating the user and everything around them for, at the very least, a planetary radius. The rate of energy transmission in what was thought to be the general alloy of the circuits was not good enough to warrant any less energy production, and researchers were, for quite some time, stumped as to how the energy could be transferred without immense heat production. Another researcher by the name of Kihu tested ice powers along with temperatures approaching absolute zero and found that, when reaching this temperature, the alloy at the center of the circuits could transfer energy with almost zero wastage, becoming what is now known as a superconductor. It was found that, although replicating techniques had made produced circuits based on those first found within the Primis had created suitable cybernetic enhancements, the first creators had never fully understood how exactly the elements they were putting together achieved what they did. In reality, the reactions between the alloys and metals along with the air and internal fluids of the user caused an endothermic reaction on an extreme scale which reduced the center alloy to superconductor temperatures. The final piece of the puzzle now slotted into place, the theorem came to take shape and developed into what is now known as the Dimensional Element Fission Theorem. The researcher laboratory and organization charged with developing the theorem more accurately is named the Dimensional Element Fission Theorem Society, or DEFTS, and this theorem is now the mostly widely accepted in the Imperian Confederacy and beyond for how elemental energy functions in most beings. Improvements in the theorem have yielded the suggestion that trace amounts of the metal responsible for superconducting the elemental energy are found in the bloodstream of Spherians and many other elemental beings, technically allowing them to focus this energy without the circuits. However, tests have so far proven inconclusive and are still being run. The organ has since been named the "Olmaki”. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Theoretical Concept Category:Darkest Dimension